The Light of the World
by Ryo Nightray
Summary: AU. It's been years since Kira established himself as God of the New World, and Misa can finally accept something she has denied all along. One-shot reflecting on what might happen if Raito had succeeded, written from Misa's POV


_Hi, this is my first ever Death Note fan fiction so I apologise in advance for the mistakes. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, and if I can improve on it, don't hesitate to tell me. :) _

_ **The Light of the World**_

"Misa-san, your husband requires you."

Suppressing a glum sigh, Misa closed her diary and stood up. "I'll be right there" she said, a smile forcing its way onto her lips.

The assistant closed the doors and she heard his footsteps hurrying back down the corridor. Misa stood standing for a few moments, then sighed and slowly sank back into her chair. She fiddled with her pen and absent-mindedly stroked the soft pink cover of the diary.

A part of her heart had leapt with joy at the thought of Raito summoning her; she hardly saw her partner these days as he was always too busy, and every moment spent with him was a precious, special thing that she treasured. Her heart pounded faster when she imagined Raito's angelic face, his light brown swept across his face and his dark eyes gleaming with that determined intelligence that she found so unbearably attractive. Yes, she would definitely be pleased to see him.

Yet another part of her contorted with dread and sorrow. This part was new and unwelcome, and it would not leave her alone. She was a little frightened of Raito – he was Kira after all. She hated it when he snapped at her, when he screamed in her face. She rubbed her arms where the ghost of bruises tingled. Raito was powerful and commanding and often lost his temper, but he had always murmured softly to her afterwards, tenderly stroking her cheeks and holding her in his arms.

These acts of affection that Raito shared with her was what had kept her going, despite the craziness of the world around her. But in time, she had finally understood something that made her heart clench with grief.

Raito didn't love her. He never would love her.

Misa bowed her head and her lower lip trembled. "Raito…" she murmured.

His lips were hard and icy when he kissed her, and she'd never felt genuine warmth from him towards her. Her desperate heart had made her believe he loved her back. She loved him with everything she had, so why would he not return the same? But now she had become weary and weak from lying to herself, and although it hurt like a freezing blade through her chest, she had to accept it.

Misa quickly snapped out of her thoughts and stood up abruptly. She shouldn't keep Raito waiting. She glanced in the mirror of her dresser and quickly smudged away the black mascara smeared beneath her eyes. She smoothed down the creases of her little black and red dress and examined herself experimentally.

She was beautiful. She knew this, and everyone else knew this. Except Raito. Despite all her efforts to look appealing, he'd never once looked at her with interest. She huffed to herself. All these pretty outfits for nothing.

She fluffed up her blond locks and then turned and opened the door. A long corridor stretched before her, dimly lit by soft white lights overhead. She walked down it and descended a flight of steps, moving through the labyrinth of rooms and hallway. Eventually, she reached her destination.

Her heart rate sped up and she could hear it throbbing in her ears. Her sweaty hand hovered over the door handle. A few more moments and she would see her beloved Raito.

She paused, then knocked three times.

"Come in" was the low, bored reply.

She twisted the handle and entered.

This was one of Raito's many studies. He only let his most trusted people here, one of them being her. It was quite large, and one wall was a vast window so Kira could look down upon the people of the city. The other walls were stuffed with books, mostly on renowned philosophers and psychologists. There was a glass table with a few seats arranged around it, and a large chair facing the window. He was sitting in that chair.

Misa slowly approached the chair, the tapping of her high heels muffled by the carpet. When she reached it, her breath caught in her throat.

It had been loved at first sight when she had set eyes upon him at Ayoma all those years ago, and yet every moment she saw him again the same feeling overwhelmed her. She couldn't help it – she loved him with every piece of her.

Raito sat in his chair slightly slumped, his dark-rimmed eyes closed and one finger resting on his forehead. He looked exhausted; he usually did nowadays. The shadows beneath his eyes reminded Misa of L.

Something in her chest fluttered. Raito had killed L many years ago, but she still felt some pang of sadness at his passing. He had been an odd man and was probably a pervert but he had been nice enough. It was a shame he had to die. But Raito needed him dead, and Misa agreed with anything that Raito did. She would do anything for Raito. He had already made her do atrocious things. But if it was for Raito, she would do it without question.

"Hi, Raito-san!" Misa said brightly, her voice a little forced. "What did you need me for? Did you wanna go to that new restaurant with me? It will be so romantic, just you and me, what do you say?"

There was a brief silence.

Raito's eyes opened and spoke without looking at her. "Misa. I need your eyes."

A flash of annoyance went through Misa, followed by a twinge of sadness. That was all he said to her these days. He only talked about her eyes.

The Eyes Trade deal was still intact, and her ability to see the name and life spans of everyone had not diminished. Raito had two other people with the Shinigami Eyes, but they were maniacs like Mikami and freaked Misa out. Of course, Raito's life was far too precious to be cut in half, so he had others to see for him. One such person was Misa.

"OK" Misa said softly.

A slight smirk flickered across Raito's lips but it was gone as quick as it came. He held up a few photos before Misa. "Tell me" he said simply.

Misa observed the photos for a few moments then recited their names in a way like a robot would do so. She didn't want to know who the people were and what they had done. She had taken other's lives for granted after so many years of cutting them short.

"Thank you, Misa," Raito said. "Once again, your help will help me in keeping this pure world free from evil."

A sudden anger welled up inside and she clenched her fists. She bit her lower lip to hold back a retort but it managed to break free. "How can you say that!"

Raito glanced at her with mild surprise. Misa had been as bright and bubbly as always but she hadn't answered him back for a long time.

"You say that I've been helping you all this time but it feels like I'm just getting in the way!" she continued. "You promised me that we would rule the world together, but it's only you!"

Raito's eyes narrowed and he was about to reply when Misa interrupted.

"When I married you, you made me sacrifice everything! My career, my friends, my fans. Was that all for nothing? The only thing you need me is for my Eyes. You, you never…" she broke off and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"That's not true," Raito answered. "You _are_ ruling the world with me. If it wasn't for you I would never have got this far."

A part of her swelled with happiness at the compliment but the rest of her was still angry – she knew his words were hollow. "No, you wouldn't have got this far if it wasn't for my Eyes! I was willing to half my life span for you, and I've given you all I can. And yet you've never once done anything for me!"

Raito's eyes grew cold and he stood up abruptly. Misa quailed under his gaze. "I've given you signs of affection, I've slept with you, I've even married you. What more do you want?"

"I want you to love me!" Misa yelled, and she turned and made to run away.

"Misa!" Raito snarled, and darted after her and grabbed her arm, dragging her back. Misa gasped as his fingers buried into her flesh.

"Raito, get off, you're hurting me!"

"Shut up" Raito said in a low voice, spinning her around to face him. "Like it or not Misa, you're a valuable asset to me. I would have disposed of you earlier if you weren't still of use to me. You're weak, Misa. You are loyal to me and I know you would do everything for me. And as for love-" he snorted in contempt – "I haven't got time for love. For you see, I've also sacrificed everything. I've given up my family, my old life-" an odd smirk crossed his face – "maybe even my sanity. All this just so I can bring about a better, purer world. I am Kira; I am the God of the new world. And yet I have given away everything for the sake of others, and I still am giving up what little I have. You know nothing of sacrifice."

Misa didn't know to reply, but she whimpered as his fingers dug deeper into her arm.

"Misa, I can't love you. And I never will."

She gasped, and within her chest she felt an indescribable pain. She smothered a cry of agony and forced herself to remain upright.

"You said that you would obey me," Raito said. "You promised that you will do anything I say."

Misa swallowed thickly and sobbed. Inside, her heart was breaking. Splinters of sorrow drove into her and her heart was screaming with pain. The years had taken a heavy toll on her and now she was at breaking point. She couldn't bear it anymore.

A sudden calm stole over her. It was a bleak, sad calm and yet somewhat comforting. She knew what she had to do. It was the only way she could be free.

"Now, go back to your room," Raito ordered. "And stay there."

She looked up at him and met his eyes. They were like ice, as always.

"No, Raito" she whispered.

A crease appeared between his eyebrows as she wrenched her arm out of his grip and took a few steps back.

"I won't do as you say. Not anymore. I can't take it. I … I have to go."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry" Misa murmured, glancing down at her feet.

Raito's eyes widened in comprehension. "No. You can't."

She span round and rushed towards the door, yanked it open and sprinted down the corridor. His voice followed after her and echoed down the passage.

"Misa, wait! Please!"

But she was oblivious to his words as she ran, tears flowing freely down her face and blurring her vision as she sobbed and howled. She stumbled up the stairs, one after the other, getting higher and higher, till she came face to face with a door and shoved it open.

Evening light momentarily blinded her as she stepped onto the flat roof of the building. A light wind tousled her hair as her run became a slow, almost dream-like walk. She reached the edge of the roof and stopped, swaying slightly on the spot.

This rooftop offered a fantastic view of the city. Skyscrapers licked the heavens and their glass of their huge bodies glittered like fish scales in the dying sunlight. A golden sun sank below the horizon, red light bleeding into the sky.

Misa looked down at the tiny black specks of cars flowing down the maze of roads below. The people were barely visible from this height, and they looked like mere ants under the view from Kira's Headquarters.

A surprisingly deep and profound thought entered her head as she observed the people hundreds of feet below her.

What kind of world had her husband created?

Yagami Raito was a figure of respect and adoration. Yet to question his principles and criticise his rule meant instant death.

The people loved Kira for his endless quest to rid the world of sin. Because of him they could sleep soundly at night and not be afraid to walk the darkened streets, for like a guardian angel he would watch over the citizens of the world and protect the kind, the honest and the hard-working. Everywhere people proclaimed "Praise Kira!" or "Kira is justice!" Peace, something that mankind had been dreaming towards for centauries, had finally been achieved.

However, this pure and glorious world left a bitter aftertaste in the mouth. Behind the façade of a messiah was the heart of a demon. Yes, there were those who loved Kira with all their hearts and would do anything to support him – these were the type of people who ended up working for him, as their loyalty would not waver.

But in truth, the people were terrified of Kira. They dared not make the slightest mistake for fear that Kira would smite them with his mysterious, godly powers. Of course petty crime still existed, for people were still arrogant and ignorantly brave enough to oppose his law, or some were driven to desperation to commit such acts. They were quickly dealt with.

More successful crime was extremely covert and careful, but the felons were usually discovered in the end. Few could outwit Kira. Those who had the guts to stand against him claimed that he was a murderer and that _he_ should be the one brought to justice. They said such things; but they wouldn't dare act on their beliefs. The fear was too strong.

This was what her beloved Raito had done. It had taken her some time to realise and accept exactly what kind of world had been formed, but now everything was much clearer to her. And she had been responsible for creating it too. Had such a fearful world been worth the promise Raito's love?

Misa looked up again and drank in the sight of the city. What a beautiful scene. It was the perfect place for the end.

A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, and she closed her eyes.

"Raito" she said, and then stepped off the building and into empty air.

_Well, that's it. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it. :D_


End file.
